The Heart ache that keeps on giving
by pampilot67
Summary: Booth and Bone stop being Best friends


**The Hurt that keeps on giving**

The Heart ach when Bones and Booth stop being Best friend

_**W**_hen Booth came back with Hanna it changed everything. Everything that touched either Bones of Booth.

It crushed Bones and alienated Booth from the squints that helped him be the best in the FBI.

Bones agreed to keeping working with Booth but the tension was so thick that work slowed down so as to not be in conflict with either of them.

Booth time at the lab was less he only came to have reports signed or to get Bones for a case.

The less time Booth spent in the Lab the more aggravated Brennan became.

This went on for six weeks, with the pressure building to explode.

The first puff of smoke came in the SUV coming back from a case

"Booth I am asking you very seriously to please stop calling me Bones."

"Why Bones I have called you that for years, why now?"

"We are partners and friends. You use to be my best friend so a pet name was ok. Now you have Hanna as a best friend I think we need to make ourselves more professional and made it clearer to people that we are ,**JUST **partners."

"You do not want to be my best friend anymore?"

"Booth Hanna is you 'soon to be wife' you told me, so she must be your best friend now."

Booth was both confused and full of anger at what Bones had said. Anger took the first step,

"You do not want to be my best friend anymore, so be it. Matter of fact we need not to be friends, just partners. So as of now we speak as work partners only."

"I think that what we have been doing for weeks now Agent Booth.

Neither of then said a thing to each till they got to the Jeffersonian.

"I'll have someone call as soon as we have anything, Thank you Agent Booth."

"Please do that Dr. Brennan I need it as soon as possible."

Booth drove off very fast, and Bones walked very slow into the building. She went to her office without speaking with anyone. Closing her door she tripped the lock and crashed on the couch, and began to cry.

More than an hour later Ange knocked on her door. Wiping her eyes Bones unlocked her door for her friend.

"Bren you look like hell. What happened today with Booth?"

"Nothing big Ange we just settled some points of difference between us that all."

"Those points enough for you to cry for an hour locked in your office alone differences?"

"Let it go Ange, the partnership is over, and so is the friendship."

"Oh Bren what did he do to you?"

"Ange I asked him to be more professisional and please stop calling me 'Bones'. He asked why and I told him I let him call me Bones as we were best friends. As we are not best friends, a position that now belongs to Hanna he got made. He said we did not need to be friends or partners anymore either and he drove off as mad as I have ever seen."

"OMG sweetie he said that to you and then drove off. What a sh_ head, If he ever has the nerve to show his face in this lab I wipe his face in the dirt, that he and the Barbie Doll girlfriend walk in."

"Please Ange forget about it, it's my problem not yours I deal with it on my own. Ange do not be mad at me but I have to change my life I can not work with a man I love who hates me and is in love with someone else. Just try to forgive for what I must do."

"Bren what you must do is move on and find someone who will love you as you should be and not make promises he never will keep."

"I'll think about it Ange but I have to take some time away from him and this Lab."

"Please do not run away for long sweetie, we love you."

"Just till I get my head straight Ange, then I'll be back.

The next day Bones went to see Cam and then to the Jeffersonian director. The aftermath of that that Dr. T. Brennan PhD took a leave of abstains for an unknown amount of time not to exceed three years. She left on the first of March,2011. She dropped a card and some letters for a few weeks then it all stopped.

On the twenty first of the month Booth appeared at the lab with a new case. He went right to Cam's office to get Bones for the case.

"Cam where is Dr. Brennan we have a case?"

"Dr. Brennan does not work for the Jeffersonian anymore Agent Booth. Dr. Clark is the field person now and he is in the Bone room at the moment."

"Agent Booth, Bone room, what the hell is going on Cam, why is Bones not working for the Jeffersonian anymore?"

"To put it short and quick, 'You Agent Booth are an ass…. You called off the friendship and the partnership so she left, so she did not have to see the one man she ever loved act like an ass… to her and break her heart every time she saw him. Now go get Dr. Clark and get out of my office. I thought I knew you Booth but what you did to her I can say I did not truly know you at all."

Boot turned and left the office and the lab he and Dr. Clark went on the case. Booth found things at the lab very frosty their after and tried to stay away as much as possible. He also set out to find Bones to see what she was up to.

Three weeks and much digging he located Bones in France. She wrote to articles for the Anthropologists Journal on Forensic identifications of three hundred year bones found in the catacombs in Rome. He also was able to get a pre-publication of her newest book she finished just after she left the Jeffersonian.

He sent her an E-mail to say he missed her. He said he was sorry for what he said. Four days later he received a reply to his E-mail.

'_**It was nice to hear from you Agent Booth but you only said what was true to you at that time. **_

_**I have moved on so did you.**_

_**Good luck and stay safe. **_

_**PS I am changing my E-mail address after sending this Dr. T. Brennan PhD'**_

Booth was shocked and anode by the reply. She seemed very cold and distance, as if he did something unforgivable to her. She rejected him and he moved on.

He sent a reply back within five minutes but it came back as undeletable. She closed the address as soon as she sent the reply.

So for the next two years Booth was unable to contact her and following her only by news articles about her the home town news.

**Brennan from the parting to present day**:


End file.
